Top or Bottom?
by Amaltheus
Summary: Top or Bottom? pertanyaan itu kadang selalu muncul diantara mereka, Namun apakah sebenarnya pertanyaan itu penting? DLDR


_Top or Bottom?_

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Malfoy Manor 19:30

Tampak sebuah ruangan luas yang dihiasi oleh satu lukisan besar bergambar seorang pria dan wanita paruh baya dan juga dua lelaki tampan yang memiliki fisik berbeda. Selain lukisan itu, terdapat satu set sofa empuk dan meja mewah yang menjadi pasangan sofa tersebut. Permadani indah menambah kelengkapan ruangan luas yang sederhana namun terasa mewah.

Tepat dibawah lukisan besar terdapat perapian yang berguna untuk menghangatkan ruangan ketika cuaca dingin. Seperti saat ini, terlihat dua lelaki berada diruangan tersebut. Wajah dua lelaki di lukisan itu menyerupai wajah dua orang yang kini sedang asyik berbincang. Mereka adalah Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter.

Draco Malfoy. Dia adalah putra tunggal dan satu-satunya calon penerus seluruh kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarga Malfoy. Kekayaan yang rasanya tak akan pernah habis meskipun untuk membiayai sebuah anggota keluarga dengan sepuluh orang anak didalamnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang dan tersisir rapi itu terlihat sedang bosan. Daritadi yang dia kerjakan hanyalah membaca _Daily Prophet_ berulang-ulang kali. Membaca berita-berita yang menurutnya tak penting. Hey, apakah kabar mengenai pernikahan seorang Victor Krum itu penting? Tentu tidak bagi Draco.

Disebelah pemuda itu, atau tepatnya dipangkuan pemuda itu, terdapat pria lain yang kini sedang tidur-tiduran santai bersiul-siul sembari menyanyikan sebuah lagu _muggle_ yang Draco tak ingin tahu apa judulnya.

Lelaki berkacamata dan berambut hitam itu adalah Harry Potter, pahlawan dunia sihir sekaligus kekasihnya. Ya, Draco Malfoy adalah seorang _gay_. Lalu kenapa? Bermasalah bagimu?

Mereka telah menjalin hubungan semenjak tahun keempat. Saat dimana Harry terpuruk karena ditolak oleh seorang wanita cantik -menurut Harry- yang berasal dari asrama _Ravenclaw_, Cho Chang.

Disaat Harry merasa _down_ karena baru saja ditolak secara halus, Draco datang. Sebagai sahabat Harry -selain Ron dan Hermione- Draco berpikir kalau sebaiknya dia menghibur teman kecil yang sebenarnya sudah dia cintai dari tahun pertama mereka di sekolah ini.

Draco mencoba berbagai cara untuk menghibur Harry. Dari mengajak Harry berdiskusi tentang _Quidditch_ hingga mengajak Harry ke dunia _muggle_ yang sangat disukai pemuda itu. Namun, hal tersebut tidak juga menumbuhkan kembali rasa semangat Harry.

Draco yang kesal melihat Harry yang terus begitu akhirnya meledak. Berteriak dengan kencang di aula besar. Mengomel panjang lebar tentang tingkah Harry yang bodoh hanya karena ditolak seorang cewek jelek kutu buku. Harry yang mendengar Draco menghina Cho Chang, wanita yang disukainya, tersulut emosi. Dengan mantra _avis_ Harry mengerjai Draco. Harry tahu kalau Draco sangat membenci burung. Setelah puas, Harry meninggalkan aula besar. Mengacuhkan tawa yang terdengar nyaring melihat Draco yang dikerjai Harry.

Tapi, omelan panjang Draco tidak sia-sia. Sejak kejadian itu, Harry jadi berfikir bahwa perkataan Draco ada benarnya. Buat apa dia terus mengasihani dirinya hanya karena ditolak oleh satu wanita? Harry tersenyum dan bertekat meminta maaf dan berterima kasih kepada Draco esok harinya.

Sejak kejadian itu hubungan Harry dan Draco menjadi kian dekat. Mereka sering menghabiskan _weekend_ bersama. Terlebih ketika Harry mengetahui kalau kedua sahabatnya yang lain, Ron dan Hermione, sedang menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari pertemanan. Dia memutuskan sedikit menjaga jarak dengan mereka untuk memberikan mereka waktu untuk berpacaran.

Dan dua bulan semenjak kedekatan yang sangat dekat diantara Harry dan Draco, akhirnya Draco berani mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Harry. Dan Harry, yang memang merasa nyaman berada didekat Draco menerimanya.

"Hihihi..." Harry jadi tertawa mengingat kejadian mereka dulu.

Draco yang heran melihat kekasihnya yang sedari diam tertawa tiba-tiba memandang heran. "Apa yang kau tertawakan, Harry?"

Harry memandang wajah Draco yang berada diatasnya. "Aku mengingat kenangan kita semasa di sekolah, _Love_."

"Hah? Saat dimana kau menangis tujuh malam berturut-turut hanya karena ditolak oleh seorang kutu buku?"

Gusar, Harry bangkit dari pangkuan Draco. "Aku tidak menangis, Malfoy, asal kau tahu!"

"Hooo..." Draco hanya memberikan reaksi datar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menangis, Malfoy brengsek!"

Draco hanya tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan Harry. Ya, selalu begini. Jangan bayangkan kalau hubungan mereka romantis. Hubungan mereka jauuuh dari kata romantis. Mereka malah lebih sering bertengkar dibandingkan bermesraan. Lebih sering mengeluarkan kata umpatan dibandingkan kata mesra. Kata-kata mesra hanya sesekali terdengar jika Harry ingin membujuk atau menggoda Draco.

"Ternyata memang kau yang cocok untuk menjadi _bottom_ dihubungan kita, Harry."

Dan satu lagi. Hingga saat ini, delapan tahun sejak hubungan mereka berjalan, mereka masih belum tahu dengan pasti siapa yang berperan sebagai _top_ dan _bottom_ dalam hubungan mereka.

"Apa katamu, Malfoy?"

"Harry James Potter seorang _bottom_."

"_Hell no! I am not a bottom. But you!"_

Tawa keras langsung terdengar ketika Harry selesai berbicara. Tawa itu berasal dari Draco. Saat ini dia sedang memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa keras.

"_Me? Bottom? Oh. C'mon. _Tak ada bukti yang menunjukkan hal itu, Mr. Potter," ujar Draco sambil terus tertawa.

Harry menyeringai.

"Oh ya? Lalu, siapa yang menangis tersedu-sedu hanya karena tangannya terkena cakar kecil seekor _hippogriff_?"

Tawa Draco seketika berhenti.

"Siapa yang merengek kepada ayahnya meminta dirinya bisa masuk ke tim _Quidditch Slytherin_ meskipun dengan cara menyogok? Siapa?"

Raut wajah Draco berubah menjadi cemberut.

Giliran Harry yang tertawa keras.

"Apa itu masih kurang menjadi bukti bahwa kau seorang _bottom_, Draco Malfoy yang terhormat?"

"_Shut up, _Potter!"

"Mau bukti lain lagi, Malfoy?"

Wajah yang biasanya terlihat tenang itu berubah panik. Pemuda didepannya ini memang sulit dia kalahkan kalau mereka sedang bertengkar mulut. Ada saja omongan pemuda itu yang tak bisa ia bantah. Padahal jika bersama orang lain dia bisa dengan mudahnya membuat orang mati kutu hanya dengan satu kalimat. Tapi, jika dengan pemuda ini dia sulit.

Memang benar sih apa yang diucapkan Harry tadi. Dia dulu memang menangis dan merengek kepada ayahnya. Tapi, itu dulu. Dulu. Kalian dengar? Dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi.

Tentu saja. Dia sekarang telah berumur 25 tahun. Sudah menjadi lelaki dewasa. Sifat manjanya kini telah hilang tergantikan dengan sifat tegas keturunan dari ayahnya. Tak ada lagi Draco yang cengeng, tak ada lagi Draco si anak ayah yang bisanya merengek meminta apa yang diinginkannya.

Tapi, sebalnya. Harry, kekasihnya, selalu mengungkit hal-hal memalukan semasa dia masih bocah itu. Dan hal itu membuatnya sangat malu.

"Jangan sesenang itu, Potter. Kau sendiri sering menangis sendirian di menara Astronomi."

"Bodoh. Itu karena aku mengingat kedua orang tuaku. Apa salah kalau kau menangis ketika kau sedih? Tentu tidak kan?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Terus saja menyangkal, Potter."

"Itu memang benar!"

"Nah, lihat. Siapa yang dengan mudahnya marah hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini? Oh, Potter, _you're so bottom_!"

"Diam kau!"

"Potter _is a bottom. _Potter i_s a bottom. _Dan jangan lupakan ini, Harry. Siapa ya yang semalam berteriak-teriak meminta aku untuk menyentuhnya? Hmm?" _Smirk_ andalan Draco muncul.

Harry diam. Wajahnya memerah bagaikan apel _Wasshington_ kesukaan Draco. Draco tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi Harry.

Makanya jangan coba-coba melawan Malfoy, pikir Draco. Sudah jelas dia yang pasti _top_ didalam hubungan mereka. Masih saja kekasihnya itu tak mau mengakui. Di kamar tidur mereka saja suara teriakan Harry yang paling sering terdengar, bukan suaranya. Apa itu tidak cukup menjadi bukti kalau dia adalah seorang _top_?

Draco memperhatikan Harry yang sedang sibuk menggerutu. Senang rasanya dia bisa menang diadu mulut kali ini.

Namun, kesenangannya hanya sesaat. Tidak lama dia kembali melihat wajah senyum Harry yang biasanya dia munculkan ketika berniat jahil.

"A.. apa?"

Harry mendekati Draco. Merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu. Mendekatkan indera penciumannya ke arah leher Draco. Menghirup pelan aroma maskulin yang dikeluarkan pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Ha.. Harry.. jangan macam-macam denganku!" Draco mencoba menjauh.

Harry menahan tubuh Draco dengan satu pelukan erat. Dikecupnya pelan leher Draco. Membuat tubuh Draco menegang seketika.

Sebenarnya, dalam berhubungan malam, Draco juga pernah berada dibawah Harry. Seringkali ketika dia sedang marah, _badmood_ dia meminta Harry yang memanjanya bukan dirinya yang memanja Harry. Jadi posisi hubungan malam tidak bisa dijadikan acuan untuk menentukan siapa _top dan bottom _dalam hubungan mereka.

Tapi, tetap saja dia enggan untuk mengakui kalau dirinya adalah seorang _bottom_. Dan tentu saja dia bukan _bottom_ begitu pula dengan Harry. Lalu?

"Kau tahu, Draco? Aku sebenarnya tidak peduli siapa yang _top_ dan _bottom_ dalam hubungan kita. Selama aku masih bisa bersamamu aku akan bahagia." Harry berkata pelan sambil tetap memeluk Draco.

Draco tersenyum.

Pelan dia melepaskan pelukan Harry dan menatap wajah pemuda yang delapan tahun telah menemani hari-harinya. Dikecupnya pipi kanan Harry yang memerah. Diuasapnya lembut rambut Harry. Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry, mempertemukan kedua kening mereka.

"Ya, Harry. Aku juga tak peduli hal tidak penting seperi itu. Karena, cintaku padamu adalah air. Yang selalu mengalir dan tak pernah dan tidak berpaling. Yang selalu mengalir dan tidak pernah berubah. Yang selalu mengalir dan tidak akan pernah berhenti..."

"Ya, Draco. Aku mencintaimu juga. Dan jika aku harus memilih untuk bernapas atau memilihmu, maka aku akan menggunakan napas terakhirku untuk mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu..."

Mereka bertatapan lama dan saling tersenyum. Ya, cinta adalah hal terbaik dan paling indah di dunia. Tidak dapat dilihat atau bahkan disentuh. Cinta harus dirasakan dengan hati. Harry _bottom _atau Draco _top _tidak akan menjadi masalah selama mereka bersama.

"Jadi, siapa yang _top_ malam ini?" Draco tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu aku, Draco." jawab Harry sambil mengecup pelan bibir Draco.

"Hoo, tidak, Harry. Aku yang _top _malam ini." Draco balas mengecup bibir Harry.

"_No,_ Draco. Aku!"

"Aku, Harry. Dan kau harus menurut." ujar Draco lalu menggendong tubuh Harry.

Membawanya ke kamar tidur mereka. Tempat dimana mereka selalu saling berbagi kasih.

Dan hubungan mereka akan terus begini hingga maut melepaskan mereka.

**F I N**

* * *

Selesai! Akhirnya terkejar juga sebelum jam 1. Ini hadiahmu, kadon. Dasar pemaksa! (lempar fic ke kadon) Maaf yee kalau pendek dan gaje. Abis kau mintanya maksa sih kan jadi bingung mesti nulis apaan =_=

Dan untuk para Drarry ataupun Harco shipper. Udah ya ga usah berantem siapa yang _top_ atau _bottom_ dihubungan kedua pria ini. Mereka aja ga peduli, terus kenapa kita yang mesti peduli? Iya ga? #digetok dan ga lupa makasih banyak buat mbak di kosan aka karie (rikunarita) yang udah ngedit fic ini. ntar kutraktir air putih yaa :D

Udah ah, jangan lupa review :D Jaa~


End file.
